


The Irredeemable

by The_notorious_subhuman_freakshow



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast AU, Beauty- Ame, F/F, F/M, Peri- Beast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:18:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_notorious_subhuman_freakshow/pseuds/The_notorious_subhuman_freakshow
Summary: The daughter of a now dead totalitarian empress, Peridot is turned into a beast by a powerful enchantress after telling a life-altering lie.Amethyst tries to live her life as best as she can, but can't escape her sister, Jasper, who always reminds her of her defect. Through a series of events they are brought together. Can these two help each other?





	

In a once very powerful empire, a seemingly irredeemable child of the empress had been born. Only after many trials and tribulations did she go by Peridot. However, at the beginning of her life, she was addressed as “your highness” by those of lower status, and by a begrudging “oh…you” by her mother, Yellow Diamond.

She ruled with an iron fist and for, what it seemed to Peridot, good reason. Yellow Diamond believed she lived a naturally evil world full of venomous cretin that must be put in line. The only way to ward it off is to centralize and control everything and everyone to keep them in line. Or that's at least what Peridot came to believe. What Peridot choose to be blind to was her mother's lust for power. Yellow Diamond would invade landmasses, tax the ever living hell out of her citizens for these campaigns, and married when she couldn't invade any longer. This is how Peridot came to be.

She was the spawn of Yellow Diamond of the North and Blue Diamond of the East. She wasn't a child of love either, simply for tactical reasons and one could only imagine what a child of two mighty empresses would be like. But all they got was shrimpy, deformed Peridot. Normally, the deformed were left to die because the empire must have perfection throughout or else chaos would happen. Peridot was an exception due to the fact that she was the binding between two kingdoms; to destroy that would lead to devastation.

So, instead of a whole empire knowing of any deformity, at a very young age, Yellow Diamond put her child into a metal suit to give her at least a shred of dignity. Even with it, her deformity never changed and Yellow Diamond would express that explicitly, calling her mere existence at the level of dirt whenever. Peridot believed every word. She knew she wasn't adequate, but she'd make up for it. She’d try to the most perfect daughter she could possibly mold herself to be. She’d spend endless nights repairing and re-repairing her limb enhancements, reading scroll after scroll of ancient histories and sciences, and following every single order her mother in the hope of some form of gratitude in the future. Years of work and struggle still didn't change the empress’s mind in that her daughter was a mistake and Peridot accepted it.

One translucent morning, one which both sun and moon were visible to the human eye, the empire became shaken. Yellow Diamond was dead. Not only her, but all the Diamond rulers of East, West, North, and South were all killed. A fatal attack on the monarchies.

When Peridot saw her mother’s stone cold body she couldn't get herself to feel anything. No real sadness, no real anger, just a empty feeling that a presence in her life was now missing. She didn't exactly know how to fill that nor did she really want to. Besides, Peridot could not stay for long. She knew of the unrest and she simply was no matter. She sure as hell wasn't going to risk her own life for a country that already despised her.

So, she made her leave with a few choice servants when to dark cool night hit. After several weeks of navigating through humid, wet terrain the group made it to their destination: the castle. Not just any castle. This had been the castle that had her ancestor's that had been able to defend it just with five hundred soldiers against ten thousand invaders of the west. Peridot regaled this to her annoyed servants as they attempted to fix it up. The months went by and Peridot was at least safe, although insufferable to those around her. Never giving her servants kindness and belittling all their existences to a level even below dirt because that's what she was taught.

There came one night where fog clouded over the eyes of even the sharpest eagle, and there was a woman who came to Peridot’s castle doorstep. When Peridot herself decided to answer the woman demanded the release of two her Peridot’s servants and said she wouldn't take no for an answer. Peridot could tell she loved the both of them and a sour feeling stirred inside. How could some peasants deserve to feel more love than she did her entire lifetime? They hadn't even paid up their debt to the crown and would need to serve her for another twenty years. Then, Peridot came up with an awful idea that would put the delusional woman in her place.

In a monotone voice she simply stated, “Oh, them? They were executed long ago for the murder of the former empress. You might as well leave. They are no longer your concern.”

Almost immediately after the woman grew in a blazing anger and removed the cloak that had concealed her appearance and she was no ordinary woman. She was a fairy tale, a myth because how could an enchantress exist in the real world? Peridot was so frozen in shock that she could not for the life of her speak. Meanwhile, the famed enchantress was recoiling in fury and pain from her loss. She thought Peridot might have been different from the Diamonds but she could see no love from her. Not only that but she destroyed her own loves in that process.

Peridot would pay for this and so the enchantress placed a spell on the ex-royal transforming her into a hideous beast before angrily taking off leaving behind only a mirror. The enchantress didn't leave behind any old mirror. Oh no, this mirror could tell and show you anything you could possibly wish. With that, the mirror explained Peridot her situation. She has only 10 years to reverse the curse by finding someone who could fall in love with her in this form which, to Peridot, was practically impossible. How would anyone fall in love with such a deformed, monstrous irredeemable beast?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again, sorry for the wait. Don't worry I'm not abandoning my other story. Like I said I'm writing these simultaneously. However, I will be taking a short break. I have another writing project I need to do, I'm a high school senior so I have to do a bunch of college stuff, and I need to take some time to do some world building for these two stories. I'll do my best to post the next chapters some time in early November. Thanks for reading and please comment


End file.
